Adsorbent-based gaseous fuel storage systems such as activated carbon or metal organic framework adsorbent storage of natural gas advantageously operate at lower pressures than non-sorbent systems. For example, due to the non-linear relationship between volumetric storage and pressure on the surface of adsorbent, a pressure vessel containing an adsorbent will hold a greater energy content of gaseous fuel at a pressure of 1000 psi (6.9 MPa) and less than an identically sized pressure vessel without the adsorbent at the same pressure. For example, adsorbent storage systems operate at relatively low pressures in a range of about 30 psi (0.21 MPa) to about 1000 psi (6.9 MPa) compared to 130 psi (9.0 MPa) to 3,600 psi (24.8 MPa) for conventional, non-adsorbent systems for internal combustion engines. While the lower pressures associated with adsorbent-based systems have the potential of being more readily utilized in applications such as motor vehicles due to the fact that the systems can be less robust, bulky, complicated, and costly than high pressure systems, there have been performance drawbacks that have hindered their acceptance. Such low pressure adsorbent systems also have the potential of being a commercially advantageous compared to electrification system for low carbon dioxide emitting vehicles, especially systems for large frame light duty vehicles such as full size sedans, sport utility vehicles, pick-up trucks, and light duty vans, but performance drawbacks have hindered their acceptance.
In view of the foregoing, a need still exists for an integration of equipment, materials, and methods for delivering gaseous fuel, in particular natural gas, from a sorbent-based storage tank to the fuel injection system of an internal combustion engine in a consistent and controlled manner in the low-pressure range of 30 psi (0.21 MPa) to about 1000 psi (6.9 MPa).